


Inevitable

by runswithwolves (havemy_heart)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: tw_drabble, Drabble, Gen, No Angst, Pain, Stiles, mentions of pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/runswithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they had been through, ending up here was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

****

It hurt more than he thought it would. Stiles had tried to prepare himself, but his imagination had fallen short. 

After everything they had been through, ending up here was inevitable.

Derek had tried to tell him how it would be; Stiles scoffed. One by one he had watched as the others succumbed. Derek had been first, of course, followed by Erica, then Isaac. Next was Boyd and, even though he proved harder than the others, eventually Scott. 

Stiles breathed shallowly, trying to reassure himself it would all be over soon.

 

The tattoo needle finally stopped. At last, sweet relief.

****

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was pain and this is the first thing I thought of. I like to think that they all got the triskele tattoo somewhere on their person for some nice pack bonding.
> 
> And even though my word counter and actually physically counting the words tells me there are exactly 100, this says 109. Grr.


End file.
